


Forever

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Lucifer’s actions put Y/n in danger.





	Forever

Walking into the abandoned barn, y/n had no idea what he was about to see. 

All he knew was that Lucifer was here, having tracked him down, torturing the demons into giving him information.

The smell of blood travelled through the air. 

Y/n had no doubt Lucifer was killing again. 

Even after the angel had promised him he’d stop. 

He spotted Lucifer, 15-20 bodies surrounding him, the floor coated in a layer of shimmering dark crimson liquid. 

The Devil stood with his back to his boyfriend, talking to a man tied to a chair.

“I know you have the information I seek, you filthy cockroach. Now, tell me what I need, or you shall end up like the rest of your hunter friends”, the archangel threatened. 

The man’s head shot up at the sight of another human.

“Help me! Please, help”, he begged in a raspy voice, thirsty and hoarse from screaming for the past few days.

At this, Lucifer turned around to see what the man was babbling about, only to spot his boyfriend. 

“Shit!”

“Luci, what the fuck is this? You promised me you’d stop with this. You said now that you and Chuck were good, you’d stop with all the end of the world crap and the murdering”, the man said, upset and angry at the fact that Lucifer had lied to him.

“I did, I did. This doesn’t have anything to do with the apocalypse. A few angels have teamed up with demons to kill me. This human knows who they are and he’s going to tell me. Aren’t you?” he said threateningly, cutting the man’s thigh with an angel blade he had acquired.

The main screamed in pain, Lucifer smiling slightly at the chaos surrounding him, which quickly fell when he felt a pointy object on his back. 

Turning his head slightly, he saw y/n, angel blade in his hand.

“What are you doing, y/n? We both know that won’t kill me”, the archangel said.

“I know it won’t. But it’ll still hurt you. You need to stop this, Lucifer. You’ve already killed a dozen people, let him go”, y/n pleaded, wanting him to leave all of this alone, like he had promised.

“No! You don’t understand, they’re all trying to kill me and I sure as hell don’t plan on dying anytime soon”, Lucifer said, trying to get his boyfriend to understand.

“They can’t kill you anyway! You hid the archangel blade yourself, and they won’t be able to do anything to you, so just stop!”

Lucifer began getting angry, wanting y/n to understand that he needed to do this, not only to protect himself, but to protect y/n too.

The angels and demons would most likely target the human, and while he was a hunter himself, he wouldn’t be able to protect himself against this many at the same time.

“I’m not stopping. I have to do this. Why can’t you just understand?” the fallen angel asked, anger emanating from him, the barn rumbling and cracking.

Y/n, seeing what was happening, dropped the angel blade and stepped towards Lucifer, taking his hands in his own and kissing them. 

The angel immediately relaxed at this and calmed down, the rumbling now stopping.

Y/n looked up, staring into the beautiful ice blue eyes belonging to his archangels vessel. 

“Come on. Let’s go home”, he whispered. 

The angel complied, beautiful pure white wings sprouting from his back, the light slightly blinding to y/n, until his eyes adjusted. 

Wrapping his wings around y/n, Lucifer teleported himself back to the house they owned together, leaving the hunter tied to the chair, his friend’s dead bodies surrounding him.

“I’m sorry about the whole blade thing. I wasn’t going to hurt you, I just wanted you to stop”, y/n said. 

Lucifer simply smiled and held his loves face in his hands.

“I know you weren’t going to do anything. You would never hurt me and I would never hurt you. It’s you and me, forever”, the angel said, knowing if he had y/n by his side, he would be fine. 

He would make sure he was protected, while the human would keep the angel from spinning out of control. 

For the rest of the day, Lucifer made love to his boyfriend, feeling all of him, never letting go for a single second.

Y/n was out, going to visit the Winchesters. 

Despite the fact that the brothers sort of hated the archangel for trying to end the world and whatnot, they accepted the relationship y/n and Lucifer had, seeing y/n happier than ever before.

On his way there, his car slowed down, the familiar sound of a tyre popping being heard. 

“Urgh, seriously? It has to happen now of all times?” the hunter whined. 

Going to see the damage, he was taken aback to see a knife stuck in the tyre.

Panic taking over him, he went to grab his gun, but before he could do so, darkness overtook him.

Waking up, y/n found himself chained to a wall, a few windows in sight, but not much else. 

Looking around, he tried to figure out where he was and who took him. 

He didn’t have to wait long however, the metal door across the room sliding open with a grating sound, a slightly large man walking towards him, limping, his face covered in scars.

Once he’d gotten closer enough, y/n thought he recognized him from somewhere. 

The man looked at the archangel’s boyfriend and saw the cogs turning.

“You’ve already forgotten about me, have you?” 

Y/n kept silent, not wanting to say anything that might get him in more danger. 

“The barn? Your boyfriend, the fucking Devil, killed all my friends in front of me and then tortured me for day. Then you left me there to rot”.

Y/n’s face paled, finally recognizing the man, fear gripping him at the thought that this man would now get revenge.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you, I promise. Look, you’re fine now. I took him away and kept you safe, didn’t I? Just please let me go”, y/n begged, at the same time trying to unlock the chains keeping him in place.

The older man just laughed. 

“You think I’m fine? I can barely walk! Hunting has been my whole life and now I can’t do anything, because I can’t fucking run without being in so much pain I cry. You did this to me. You and fucking Lucifer”, the man snapped back, bringing out a knife and plunging it into y/n’s thigh.

Hearing y/n scream, the man laughed. 

“That’s the pain I felt for days and now you’re going to feel the same”, he threatened.

“Oh and don’t try to call for your damn angel. I’ve put up all the wards to keep him out”. 

The man then proceeded to make various cuts and stabs on the archangel’s true love.

However, the vengeful old hunter had made a grave mistake. 

He didn’t realize the true extent of y/n’s connection to the archangel. 

Lucifer and y/n were soulmates. 

Very rare. 

In all existence there were less than 100 people who had found their true soulmates. 

This connection was more powerful than any other.

As soulmates, the two people had the power to sense each other in the world, able to find where the other was, feel what they were feeling and having an unbreakable connection. 

While this kind of power was very tiring for y/n to use, his connection with an archangel requiring more energy, Lucifer was able to find his soulmate, this being as easy as breathing to him.

The other thing the hunter didn’t realize, was that Lucifer, as an archangel could easily bypass any wards against angels. 

His power not being able to be suppressed by these simple sigils. 

Y/n thought about Lucifer, his soulmate showing up immediately, knowing he was in trouble.

Just as the crippled man was about to stab y/n again, this time in his arm, he was thrown sideways into the wall, his arm breaking from the force, eliciting a scream from the man. 

Lucifer immediately ran to y/n’s side and snapped his fingers, the chains falling off him.

Lucifer then took the smaller man’s body in his arms, looking at the damage that had been done.

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault”, he said. 

Y/n simply shook his head and smiled.

"It’s not your fault, baby. Don’t blame yourself”. 

He then placed a kiss upon Lucifer’s cold lips, the power flowing through the kiss, y/n’s cuts and bruises immediately healing, skin and tissue re-growing and stitching the cuts together.

Once he was completely healed, he stood. 

Lucifer turned to the man who had caused his soulmate pain. 

Looking back at y/n, wondering whether he could or not, y/n simply nodded then walked away, allowing his archangel boyfriend to deal with his tormentor.

After waiting outside for 20 minutes, blood curdling shrieks ringing through the small abandoned factory, y/n was finally joined by his boyfriend, who teleported them back to their house. 

After a quick shower with a bit of fun, the soulmates relaxed and watched movies together, ordering in Chinese and eating cake, followed by Lucifer’s favourite desert, y/n himself.

Once they were completely tired from the pleasure, they fell asleep, Lucifer’s wings encasing y/n, protecting his soulmate, providing him warmth and a silent promise that he would be there for him. 

Always. 


End file.
